


短篇集

by Asagao



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagao/pseuds/Asagao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为又写了个小短篇但是不想开新的所以照旧放在第三章（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 汪与喵的日常生活（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为树哥哥说我一直不跟她秀恩爱，所以特在此催狐狸狐狸狐狸狐狸狐狸！！！@树大驴  
> 这篇本来就是送给树哥哥的（。虽然我一直写得挺渣。。。  
> 另外，Javier的设定是哈士奇，yuzu的话。。。瘦版全白的瓜皮酱？反正就田园猫啦~

```````````````


	2. 汪与喵的日常生活（二）慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章本来是没有打算写的，在威逼利诱下写了出来，很丧失，非常丧失，相当丧失，请一定要做好心理准备。  
> 如果觉得自己雷点较低的姑娘真的不用往下看了，雷到别人真的很不好意思（。

```````````````


	3. 伪小清新

```````````````

**Author's Note:**

> 《树大驴之歌》  
> 更新在哪里呀更新在哪里，更新在那树大驴滴谎言里，今天有炽海啊，明天有狐狸，还有那会唱歌滴树大驴，驴驴驴驴驴驴驴，驴驴驴驴驴，驴驴驴驴驴驴驴，驴驴驴驴驴，还有那会唱歌滴树大驴。


End file.
